


Все наши чувства

by MeyMey



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Все наши чувства

— Перестань быть таким милым.   
Саймон сжимает его ладонь в своих руках и смотрит серьёзно. Его белесые мёртвые глаза смотрят прямо в душу, и Кирен не выдерживает, отводит взгляд. Он смотрит на переплетенье рук, он осторожно поглаживает костяшки Саймона указательным пальцем. Он не знает как, но он чувствует это прикосновение, он почти уверен, что чувствует. Впрочем, возможно, у него просто хорошо работает память и воображение. Возможно, он просто помнит, каково это — чувствовать.   
— О чём ты?   
Кирен не смотрит ему в глаза. В глазах Саймона есть что-то завораживающее, что-то опасное, что-то, что заставляет Кирена нервничать и отводить взгляд. Что-то такое глубокое и смущающее, что-то, что раньше Кирен не видел в чужих глазах. Никто не смотрел на него так. Даже Рик. Так открыто, так провокационно, без смущения. Он не боится Кирена. Он не стыдится Кирена.   
— О тебе. Ты слишком милый. Слишком добрый, слишком хороший, слишком...   
Саймон целует его. Поцелуи почему-то очень приятные. Не столько на уровне физических ощущений, сколько на уровне воспоминаний и обмене эмоциональным состоянием. Саймон передаёт ему свою страсть, а Кирен приправляет её своей нежностью и возвращает Саймону обратно. При жизни у Кирена были поцелуи с Риком. Рик давал ему страсть и стыд, а когда Кирен передавал ему нежность и надежду, отшатывался, словно обжёгся. Саймон не отпускает лицо Кирена из своих рук и не прекращает поцелуй, позволяя их чувствам смешиваться, позволяя прекрасному и вкуснейшему коктейлю с незамысловатым названием "любовь" готовиться. Не примешивая туда стыд, не примешивая туда сомнений, не портя вкус. Саймон добавляет туда искреннего восхищения, щепотку щемящей нежности и немного острого желания защитить от всего мира. Кирен добавляет надежду.   
— Тебе не нравится, что я хороший?   
Кирен смущённо смеётся, прикрывая рот. Ощущение, что ему снова восемнадцать и он жив, наполняет его до краёв. Саймон смотрит на него с улыбкой и интересом, немного склонив голову. Он поднимает руку к лицу Кирена и проводит от скулы к подбородку.   
— Хорошие чаще страдают. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты страдал.   
В его словах горечь и тоска, и Кирен целует его, чтобы избавиться от них. Кирен утягивает Саймона с собой на кровать. Они лежат друг напротив друга, а Кирен так и не смотрит в глаза Саймона. Поднимает испуганный взгляд только тогда, когда Саймон берёт его руку в свои и задирает кофту до локтя. Чёрные уродливые швы как напоминание о собственной слабости, глупости... беспомощности.   
— Видишь.   
Саймон целует борозду на его руке.   
— Ты не должен стыдиться их, Кирен.   
Целует костяшки пальцев, а потом тянется к губам. Кирена трясёт от сдерживаемых слёз. Ему так плохо, так плохо и так хорошо одновременно. Он так хочет поделиться всем этим с кем-то. Как больно было умирать, как страшно было умирать, как страшно быть мёртвым, когда над головой атлас, дерево и метр земли. Саймон стирает его слёзы с лица, целует, снова целует, не зная, чем ещё можно унять эту ноющую боль в груди. Боль в груди — одну на двоих. Как и все чувства сейчас — одни на двоих. Кирен прижимается к Саймону, потому что ему нужны эти объятия, ему нужно знать, что кто-то так близко, что его можно коснуться. Чтобы знать, что Саймон реален.   
— Я бы сошёл с ума здесь без тебя.   
Смеётся Кирен сквозь слёзы. Он чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Ненужным, мешающим, пугающим, опасным. Люди сторонятся его. Семья сторонится его, даже не осознавая. Они не принимают его настоящим. Они хотят верить, что он что-то другое.   
Только Саймон...  
— Пожалуйста, только не оставляй меня.   
Просит Кирен, чувствуя, что второй раз, как бы смешно это не звучало, не переживёт. Совсем не переживёт. Безвозвратно не переживёт. Он закрывает глаза.   
— Никогда... больше никогда.


End file.
